Alone
by bribri16
Summary: When the RRB finally get fed up with Mojo's abuse who should they run into other then the PPG. Will the girls help the boys despite everything? And what troubles other than Mojo are about to surface. R&R Wayy better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Brick's POV

As we ran through the streets I could see tears barely making it through Boomer's eyes. He tried so hard to keep it away from Butch and I, but we knew he was scared. We all were, ever since Mojo became human he's learned how to control us. He's been hurting us ever since, emotionally, physically and once in a while sexually abusing us. He also controls how much Chemical and Antidote X we consume so we can't fight back.

We finally rested in an old alleyway that was luckily abandoned. I went over to comfort Boomer who was shivering in fear, "It's going to be okay Boom...I promise." He looked up at us with his sapphire blue eyes filled with fear, "Really...?" He squeaked. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. Butch and I walked in on Mojo whipping Boomer like a slave on the back,with him chained to the floor able to do nothing but scream. When we saw him like that we cracked. We had put up with a lot of abuse, but when we saw Boomer like that we just...lost it. Mojo fell asleep soon after and then we grabbed Boomer, some money and ran. We were so afraid of him waking up we ran with no knowledge of where to go or what we were going to do...just ran.

Butch hadn't said a word but I could tell he was really shaken up about the event we witnessed when suddenly he walked over to us and just hugged us as if if he had let go we would disapear forever Boomer was uneasy about it at first but soon relaxed. It was true we weren't all lovey-dovey but...we needed to stick together or we would...die.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone Chapter 2 Normal POV  
The boys awoke a hour later to screaming that originated from the streets. Boomer asked fearful, "Guys...what's going on?" Butch told his brothers to stay still while he peeked his head out of the alleyway, careful not to be seen. What Butch saw was shocking, it was Mojo in another Robo Jojo. He had destroyed the entire city...searching for the boys. Butch stuck his head back in the alley and returned to his brothers. Brick was holding Boomer protectivly and anxiously waiting for Butch to return. When he did Brick laid Boomer down, who had exhausted himself out and was now sleeping. "Butch is it who I think it is?" Butch nodded sadly. Suddenly they saw three lights beam from over their heads, hot pink, baby blue and lime green. "The powerpuff girls..." Brick said slowly deep in thought. Butch raised his eyebrows, "Whatcha thinkin' about bro?" Brick looked at Butch while gasping, "The PPG do whatever to keep Mojo happy right?!" Butch looked confused but answered, "Yeah. So...?" Brick scoffed and said, "Well for him to be happy he needs us. They're going to help him get us!" Butch widened his eyes at how right Brick was, "Well, what do we do!?" They looked over at Boomer who was finally sleeping peacefully. Brick closed his eyes and looked down defeated, "I don't know. I just don't know!" He screamed obviously aggravated. Butch soon started to wobble until he sat down. Brick asked worried, "What's wrong! What happened?" Butch waved him off and said, "Yeah Mojo threw a vase at me earlier and I lost some blood, maybe it's getting to me lemme lay down for awhile, I'll be ok." Butch laid down and fell asleep soon enough.  
Meanwhile, BC and Blossom were arguing with Mojo, Bubbles had heard Brick yell, so she left to investigate. She peeked into the alley and saw Boomer beaten and tired. He also saw Butch asleep from the wound he had recieved earlier that was still slowly bleeding. Then she saw Brick sitting in-between his brothers with tears dripping down his face. She thought to herself,'Oh my god...what happened to them? I have to help them...but how?'


	3. Chapter 3

Brick's POV

I sat there and bandaged Butch's wound while occasionally checking on Boomer. I knew we were doomed...but I couldn't do a damn thing to protect them. What kind of big brother am I!? "I need help..." I murmured out loud. Then I heard a sweet innocent voice say back, "Then just ask..." I quickly looked up and there was a girl in a blue dress with her sunny blonde hair in pigtails...wait a minute isn't that "Bubbles...?" She cautionally walked forward, and me being a lil' startled I backed up. But so did she and in that time Butch had regained consiouness and Boomer awakened.

Boomer's POV  
After some much-needed sleep I woke up to Brick up against a wall, Butch apparently waking up and I saw a girl staring at us...she was really pretty with sapphire blue eyes same as my own and golden blonde hair, she was also wearing a blue dress...she looked so familiar where have I seen her before wait..."Bubbles?" She briefly smiled and nodded, but then gave us a lookover she seemed...so sad and troubled.

Bubbles' POV

I looked over the three boys in front of me. I feel on my knees and started crying, all three of them gasped and crawled over to me, Boomer took ahold of my shoulders making me look him in the eyes. He sounded so concerned for me when he asked, "Bubbles...what's wrong?" I looked at him and said, "Look at you three, you guys look so hurt it's killing me inside" I started sniffling. Brick hugged me and said, "Don't you worry, we're fine as long as we don't go back..." He trailed off, while looking away uneasily. I saw Boomer and Butch doing the same and also saw tears flowing down Boomer's face. I thought it over and said, "Back to...Mojo's house?" They looked at me shocked and finally Butch spoke, "How dja know?" His voice was so hoarse and raspy I could tell he hadn't spoken in awhile, "That's where you guys live...I took a guess. What did he do? I can't help you if you don't tell me." They told me, reluctantly, every horrid and grotesque detail. Boomer was trying so hard to hide tears, I held him to comfort him. Suddenly someone gasped behind us. It was the last person they ever wanted to see. Mojo, he came running at the boys in rage and yelled, "I have you now! You're mine and noone else's!" The boys stood paralyzed in fear as Mojo ran for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Mojo had just grabbed Boomer's hair, "Oww!" Boomer cried. Butch yelled out, "Let him go!" Brick pulled Butch back so, Mojo couldn't grab him as well. Finally the two missing PPGZ's showed up, they were appalled at the scene, Blossom asked, "Mojo! What are you doing!?" Mojo screamed harshy, "These are my boys and my property I'll do whatever I like to them!" Then Mojo whispered something into Boomer's ear. Boomer's eyes widened and soon he started crying, "NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE! Please...don't." Mojo licked his lips and said, "You're going to be tasty...just hope my friends think so as well..." Then Mojo started dragging him away as the girls held Brick, Butch and Bubbles back. The three screamed, "Boomer!" Bubbles turned around and yelled, "We have to help him! Mojo will torment him! PLEASE!" Blossom attempted to calm everyone down, "Relax ok. We will get him back no matter what it takes. We couldn't afford to lose you two also." Brick nodded understanding. BC then said, "I'm going to treat Butch's wound so he's not too weak." She smirked at Butch who just pouted and whined, "I'm not weak~!" BC laughed and dragged him off.

With BC and Butch- BC was sitting next to him treating his wounds while trying to hide a blush that was creeping onto her face. "Hey, Buttercup?" Butch suddenly asked with a hint of shyness in his voice, "Yeah? What is it Butch?" "Why are you helping us?" He asked genuinly curious. BC blushed a scarlet red and replied, "Because well...ummm I c-care...about you...I mean you guys!" She laughed nervously. Butch turned around and leaned inward so their noses were touching, "BC...I care...about y-you too." BC widened her eyes then smiled gently, "You...called me BC..." Butch then said, "Yeah, I think it's about time I showed you how much I care." BC blushed and said, "And how do you plan to do that...Butchie-boy." Butch smirked and leaned in closer, "By doing this-" He grabbed the back of her kneck and kissed her, she willingly kissed him passionatly. Unfortunatley Brick and Blossom came running their way and caught them in the act, as soon as the greens heard the reds gasp they jumped apart. Blossom said sarcastically, "Buttercup...kiss...a...boy. That can't be right...?" BC scoffed and narrowed her eyes at Blossom in disgust. "What's so wrong you guys ran here anyways?" Brick snapped back to reality, "Oh yeah! Bubbles went after Boomer! Blossom and I were talking about a stragety to get him back and she slipped away! She's going to get herself killed!"


	5. Chapter 5

Boomer was strapped to an operation table drugged and dazed, but that didn't help hide the amount of pain Mojo inflicted upon him. Boomer screamed with tears in his eyes, "Why are you doing this!?" Mojo blinked at him confused, "...Because I can..." Mojo made another cut along his stomache surgically opening it up, "That's a horrible reason! That's not a reason at all! You have no right-!" Mojo screamed back with rage in his eyes, "I have all the right in the world! I'm your father and I shall do whatever pleases me!" Suddenly, Bubbles blew up the wall behind Mojo. She floated there seething with rage, "MOJO...!" She sneered. Mojo turned around with scapel in hand and gave her a nervous smile. "Yes Bubb-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Bubbles punched him square in the face knocking him whined at her, "Heyy, that hurt ya know!" Bubbles said, "I do know...Duh! That was kinda the point idiot!" Bubbles lowered her head and started making her eyes changed to completely darker blue then said in a monotone voice, "Super sonic scream...ready to fire." Then she screamed so loud humans couldn't even hear it, Mojo soon started to scream in agony nas the blood vessels in his brain started to burst and he was soon drowning in his own blood. Bubbles turned to Boomer and quickly held a gauze to his wound to stop the bleeding. "Boomer...are you okay?"She asked with her usual sweet voice. He opened his eyes and said, "Well, if your scream didn't kill me then yeah...thank you." Bubbles blushed and said, "No problem...he shouldn't of pissed me off." Boomer slighlty laughed, "Yeah...how'd he piss you off so badly...all he did was kidnap me." Bubbles widened her eyes and thought to herself, 'Doesn't he notice how badly I love him, I would die before I let anyone hurt him. He really doesn't get it...does he?'


	6. Chapter 6

Boomer then asked concerned, "Bubbles...?" Bubbles looked up embaressed and quickly waved her hands in front of her and said, "It's nothing! Hehehe" Boomer looked at her and gave her a sad smile, "Bubbles...I'm glad your the one that came to save me. It's just that..." Bubbles smiled and said, "Just what Boomer?" Boomer blushed red as a rose and said, "Just that...ummm...I-I ummm..." Just then Bubbles bursted, "Boomer I have something to tell you!" "What is it Bubbles?" He asked her. She felt embaressed that she had interrupted him like that and wasn't sure how to tell him, she blushed and stammered, "I-I-I...kinda...well...-" Then suddenly Boomer grabbed and kissed her. When he finally let her go, her eyes fluttered open as he began explaining himself, "I'm sorry...but look Bubbles...I love you and I've loved you since the very first day...I just didn't know to to accept it. I was created to destroy you, but I could never bring myself to hurt you. Please...be my girlfriend, I beg you. This feeling I have will never go away and I've learned to face that fact...but if you reject me. I don't know what I'll do, I don't think...I know I can't live without you. Please your the one and only girl in my life I could ever love. Please just know that no matter what happens I will always be there for you, I just hope you can be there for me as well... I'll love you until my dying day no matter what my brothers or your sisters say, I don't care what they think as long as I would have you. Please Bubbles." Bubbles eyes widened and she started to tear up, "Boomer..." Boomer saw her tearing up and asked frantically, "W-what's wrong...did I do something that upset you?!" Bubbles smiled and sniffled, "No...that was the most beautiful speech I've ever heard." Boomer smiled back and hugged her. Suddenly they heard clapping behind them, Brick and the others came out of hiding. Butch remarked, "Well, done little brother." Blossom just gave Bubbles a silent wink. Boomer blushed and stammered, "Wha-when did y-you guys get here!? Have you been spying on us the whole time!" Brick chuckled and said, "Oh we got here just after Bubbles' sonic scream." Boomer then widened his eyes and asked, "So...you guys heard m-my...s-s-speech?" Butch smirked and said, "Every bit of it and I must say it was much better than anything Brick has ever said." Brick cried out indigintly,"Hey!" "Brick...?" Blossom then asked shyly. "Hmmm? What's wrong?" Blossom shuffled her feet and then said sentelmentally, "Can we talk...privately." Brick blushed and said, "Uhhh, sure why not?" When they walked towards Brick's room (since Mojo took Boomer to his house) Brick heard his brothers snickering, suddenly a nasty grin swept across his face and said before closing his door, "Hey guys...don't do anything without a condom!" Brick didn't miss the shock and embaressed look on Butch's and Boomer's face and lost looks from the girls. Then Brick turned to his own girl.


	7. Chapter 7

I turned around after closing my door to Blossom in my face, I think I blushed and asked, "What...?" Blossom gave me her "know-it-all" look and said, "I heard that...your brothers are probably gonna be on your ass for that." I widened my eyes, suprised that the goody-two-shoes cursed. She noticed and asked me, "What?" I smirked at her and said teasingly, "Little miss perfect cursed..." She smiled and pushed me back, I then asked, "What did you want to talk about anyway?" She sat on my bed, she looked perfect sitting then she slightly leaned back. Her curves showing off, and also showing her perfect physique. She patted the spot next to her and I realized she wanted me to sit next to her, I gulped and sat next to her. Could she not tell I was totally into her. I just wasn't going to win her over with a speech like Boomer or shyly confessing like Butch. I think she likes me too, so I could just dive in and kiss her, but what if she hits me...I hate when she hits me...it hurts. "Brick you know we can't be enemies anymore...now that Bubbles is with Boomer and BC is with Butch." She explained to me, so that's what she wanted to talk about, I should've known, I know she's boy-crazy but...never for me...MAN! I feel like such a loser!

Blossom's POV  
I explained to him why we couldn't be enemies anymore, he understood but it also looked like he was having a mental war with himself. What was he thinking about? I wish I knew, I'm always trying to flirt with him but I think I just come off as annoying, maybe I should stop trying to impress him, he'd never fall for someone like me. Could he really not tell how much I liked...maybe loved him. I'm always gonna love him no matter what. "Blossom?" I turned towards him and he was so close our noses were touching, I felt myself turn beat red. What was happening...? What was he doing? I was so confused...I was afraid of what he was going to do next... Then he opened his mouth and started to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

Brick started to speak, "Blossom I-" But then Bubbles ran in the room forcing the reds apart, "Blossom we have an issue-! Wait...what did I just interrupt!?" Blossom and Brick laughed nervously and answered simultaneoulsy, "Nothing!" Bubbles tilted her head slighty and said, "Uhhh...ok." She still didn't believe them but forgot about that when Blossom asked, "So, what's the issue?" Bubbles perked up, "Oh! Mojo is destroying the city again! What do we do?! I injured him, I didn't think he'd be able to do anything!" Blossom scoffed in disgust, "Does that ex-ape ever give up! We'll figure something out, but first we got to get these guys somewhere safe." Suddenly Boomer peeked around the corner, "...maybe..." Everyone looked at him not sure of what he would say. Brick asked, "Maybe what Boomer...?" Boomer looked down and shuffled his feet, "Mojo...didn't just start acting like this...I-I-I..." Butch then came around and held onto Boomer's shoulders protectively, "Go on Boomer...they have a right to know." Brick raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "Know what...?" Boomer asked, "Remember how before we were the Rowdyruff Boys we were humans with crappy lives?" Blossom then blurted out, "You guys were human!?" Brick explained, "Yeah, we were each seperate boys, who died at the same age. We were each v-victims of human torture, finally we couldn't take it anymore and we each met HIM and he promised us salvation as long as we did a favor for him, all we had to do is kill our torturers. I'll tell you my story...I was orphaned at a young age, I never even knew my parents until I was like...maybe 5. When I finally met them I regretted it. They were cruel, evil heartless bastards. They came and naturally I ran up to give them a hug, but...my father kicked me on the ground while my mother's words burned into my skull, she said "Don't touch us you disgusting, filthy worthless brat. You were never anything to us, you were the biggest mistake of our lives." Since that day I've never been able to forget that cold, hating look in her eyes. They told before they left that I was lucky to be alive, and also that if it weren't our neighbors I would've been dead. Apparently the neighbors heard me screaming and called the police. And from what I know the police burst in our door and found me unconsious in a closet and my parents asleep in their bedroom. They took me away and that's how I ended up in the orphanange." Everyone gasped, Blossom wrapped her slender arms around Brick and said with tears in her eyes, "Oh...Brick! I had no idea...I wish we could've helped somehow." Brick said, "There was nothing you could do..." He looked down ashamed, "That's not the worst of it...the orphanage burned down awhile after that and I lived on the streets with a couple other kids, soon we were all picked up by a lady that claimed she knew some people that would love to adopt us but in actuality she selling us, human trafficing us. It was horrible, we were caged like animals and given only a loaf of bread for each week. And to drink...w-we had to drink rainwater if there was any. They would whip us for the fun of it or when they were bored. The girls...the man would rape...and if they got pregnant he would sell the baby on the black market. I was the oldest one there so the other kids looked up to me as if I could do something to help them." Brick soon had tears in his eyes, remembering everything was too much for him, "I felt so worthless and like a failure because they all wanted me to help, sometimes they would scream my name while they were whipped and all I could do was stand there and watch them being tortured without being able to do a damn thing to help! Every night I would pray for something to help me kill those damn monsters...until finally HIM came to me in the form of a spider. He said he could help me end the misery of the other kids and for myself. All I had to do was eat Chemical X and do a favor for him, then I would be set free. I agreed right away. After a week I had enough power to kill them, but...I turned into a bloodthirsty monster and I put the adults into the barn and set it on fire with everyone including myself inside...I killed all the kids I was trying to protect. All I wanted to do was protect them and I let my rage control me." Brick finished and everyone stood there in awe, after they were done comforting Brick and helping him confront his past Butch started to speak, "Well...I guess it's my turn to tell you how i became a Rowdyruff..."


	9. Chapter 9

"My life wasn't as bad as that but, pretty close. My dad killed himself and left a note that just explained why like it said, he couldn't stand my mom anymore and he was sick and tired of her bullshit. Crap like that, after that my mom dated another guy who turned her into a druggie...and he used to...beat me." Butch swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump that was filling his throat. He continued, "He would feed me like 10 pills a day, he had full control of me. I could never say no...to anything...including..." He trailed off looking to the ground shamely. Buttercup then asked, "Butch...including what?" Butch started to tremble when he cried out, "Including when he sold me into prostitution!" Everyone gasped as Butch started to sniffle, hiding tears. Then suddenly Buttercup hugged Butch from behind comforting him, "Butch...it's okay. It's not your fault." Butch sniffled once more and continued, "After awhile I was so fed up with it I finally gained enough strength, common sense and courage to run away...and I did. About 3,000 miles away I-I was hitchiking and a man picked me up a-and we started to chat. B-but he was saying wierd s-stuff like 'I remember you' a-and "you were a-a-amazing" I was kinda freaked out because I didn't remember until it hit me, he was one of the guys my mom's BF sold me to. I freaked out and tried to get out of the car b-but he locked it and he tied me up and threw me in the trunk. He took me back home...the guy...s-s-stripped me n-naked and beat me with a chain on my bare back...It was horrible! I still have nightmares...a-and scars..." Butch lifted the back of his shirt and the group saw a chain imprint in his skin, "He beat me so hard it never left me...a permament reminder of the abuse he i-inflicted upon me." He pulled his shirt back down then gave everyone a sad smile, "But that very night HIM came to me, he said that if I avenged my suffering for him then I could be freed from my pain, I took it." Blossom asked warily, "How did you kill the guy...?" Butch gulped and said, "Uhmmm...Well I-I used the powers and I...skinned him alive...and he stayed like that until he died and I also punished my mom for not helping me I...f-forced her to eat the skin..." Butch sheepishly looked to the ground. Buttercup broke the silence by saying, "Sounds like something out of a horror movie." She laughed along with everyone else. Brick then turned to Boomer, "What happened to you?" Boomer blushed and asked, "Huh! What?" Butch looked suspiciously at him and said, "What happened that made you make a deal with HIM?" Boomer gulped and started to tremble slightly, "Uh..i-it do-doesn't matter." Boomer looked down to the ground scared shitless, "I-I-I don't w-wanna talk about it..." He soon gained tears in his eyes. Brick encouraged him, "Come on, we told our stories..." Boomer screamed while crying, "No! please...don't make me remember...I don't want to..." Meanwhile Bubbles opened a window beacause it was pretty stuffy in Brick's room. And they all saw a mid-30's man staring into the house from across the street, when they turned back to Boomer he was completely terrified he started stuttering, "N-n-no! not again...H-h-h-he c-can't be here...NO! Don't take me away! PLEASE!" He screamed and ran from the room crying and freaking out. Brick then wondered out loud, "How bad was his life...?" Butch then concluded, "I don't know but I do know it had something to do with that guy...did you see Boomer's face when we him?" Blossom added, "Yeah...we have to find out what happened to Boomer, it's the only way we can help him...Come on!" They raced towards Boomer, determined to discover his dark past...


	10. Chapter 10

**I give some credit to Mekyoii it was because of her story that I came up with this idea**

**And sorry it's short but i wanted it to be somewhat of a cliffie. Sorry don't be mad plz...**

Butch peeked under the the sink cabinet, "He's not here!" He shouted to the others. Boomer was hiding from all of them for unknown reasons. Brick cried in frustraction, "UGH! Where the hell could he have gone! He didn't leave the house he's gotta be here somewhere!" Then suddenly out of nowhere Buttercup put a piece of ductape on Brick's mouth, "I've been telling you to shut up for awhile now...I think I hear Boomer." She explained, they were all quiet and listening for any type of noise until they heard a slight whimpering coming from Boomer's room, everyone quietly flew up there as to not startle him. Bubbles gently pulled the covers up from the opening to under his bed, "Boomer...? Are you okay?" Boomer was under his bed, curled into a ball and hugging the stuffed dog named Snowflake that he slept with every night. He sniffled then whispered, "No...I-I'm not." Bubbles then crawled under the bed as well, and luckily Boomer didn't try to run away again. But, when Butch tried to crawl under there as well Boomer freaked out, "No! Butch...please don't" Butch had a look of hurt in his eyes but sighed and backed away anyway. He told the others, "It seems he only trusts Bubbles at this point. I just hope she can get him out." About a minute later he came out, he titlted his head a lil' and looked confused at Brick, "Uhh...Brick...why is your mouth ducktaped...?" Brick looked crosseyed at the ducktape then ripped it off, "OW! That freaking hurt!" Boomer giggled a bit, "Hehe..." Butch then asked, "Boomer...why did you runaway from us? What happened?" Boomer sighed, "That g-guy out the window...h-he was...is m-m-my...dad." Everyone stood horrified at the story Boomer started to tell them. And the grotesque life his father created for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Boomer took a deep breath before explaining his past, "Well, that guy was my dad, h-he would torture us in ways HIM couldn't even think of..." Boomer started to tear up just from remembering his horrid past. Boomer sighed and then went on, " It started when I was pretty young, maybe 6 or 7..." Brick then asked, "Boomer...what started?" Boomer swallowed and said, "The abuse...every single kind." Butch went on to confirm, "Physical?" Boomer nodded, "Emotional..." another nod, "neglect..." another nod...Brick widened his eyes at the last one and asked, "Boomer...even...sexual abuse...?" Boomer shut his eyes tightly, holding back tears, and then started shaking as he said, "y-y-...yes!" Boomer suddenly felt someone holding him protectively he looked up and saw that it was Brick and Butch, he blinked a couple of times confused but soon relaxed. He felt...loved something he's never felt before. He...liked it to say the least. Blossom had tears in her eyes as she said, "Oh my god...Boomer! We had no idea...about any of you. We're so sorry!" Brick had a look of shock then he made his way over to her, "What do you have to be sorry for?" BC then looked to the ground and said, " We're sorry we were so...hard on you guys. I mean we were always ordered to destroy you, but...we never realized how bad you guys had it." Butch smirked and asked," BC...are you apologizing...?" BC then blushed and stammered, "W-what!? N-no I'm just finishing what Blossom was saying!" Bubbles giggled at her sister and whispered to Boomer, "You know she likes Butch." Boomer laughed and said, "And he likes her." And they started laughing aloud. Brick and Blossom raised their eyebrows and asked the blues, "What's so funny?" which made the blues laugh even harder. Blossom then looked sadly at Boomer, "Boomer...you should probably finish." He smiled sadly at her and said, "Yeah...anyway...the a-abuse started around when I was 6 or 7...Rhea was only like 5. Rhea was my lil' sister, she depended on me. A-and I let her down...I promised her we would survive and I also promised I would get us out...she died before we left though." Tears slowly slid down his cheeks, "Boomer...how did she die?" Bubbles asked innocently. More tears came, " It was in the middle of the night, I woke Rhea up and we were ready to leave but as I opened the front door there he was coming home from the bar...he was livid. He dragged us both upstairs to his room. He chained me against the wall and then he killed her and forced me to watch. He gouged out one of her eyes...p-p-put it in a blender...then forced her to...e-e-eat it! She screamed for me to help...to do something instead of just watching. Then he raped her as she died of blood loss and vaginal bleeding...and I had to watch!" Butch then asked, "Where was your mom during all of this?" Boomer scoffed and said, "Well...a year or two after the abuse started she did try to stop it but failed then one day, she just dissapeared. My dad told us that she was sick and tired of our crap and left him because of us, that made the abuse so much worse. A week before my death i was running away from him and decided to hide in the basement since it was off-limits. I was walking down the steps when I noticed a dry blood and bloody handprints on the walls, when I got to the bottom of the steps in a far corner was a woman, she was wearing a light blue 60's dress and her blond curls were covering her dark blue eyes." Bubbles tilted her head and asked, "Boomer how can you rememeber what she looked like so well?" Boomer took a breath and said, "Because it was my mom. She never plainly disappeared, my dad chained her down there and tortured her. I found her with burns and chain marks on her. And also...her stomache was opened so wide I could see her insides." Boomer started to breath rasply, "That's when she started to talk to me, I remember clearly what she said, she told me "Boomer, Rhea and I may be gone, but you still have a chance. Please get out of this house for our sakes. And also when you get stronger...avenge us...please I know you can." She coughed up some more blood then died. That's when HIM came he said, "Oh...your poor mother...you want to fulfill her wishes...I can make you stronger. All you have to do is trust me." And I did, but when he gave me the chemical X I went overboard with it and it turns out he didn't die...he escaped. And he's actually been stalking me for awhile...he's said to me, "You will come back...I will take you back." That's why I've been such a mess lately..." Brick then shouted, "Why didn't you tell us we could've helped ya know! We are brothers!" Butch nodded and said, "Yeah...for once Brick's right." Brick looked ridiculously at Butch and said, "For once...what's that supposed to mean?!" Boomer giggled a bit and said, "Yea...I know I'm sorry guys. It's just...not fun remembering it. I just wanted to escape my past. But then Mojo started abusing us...all the memories came back. And I-I just couldn't take it." Bubbles put her arms around Boomer's shoulders and consoled him, "It's going to be okay, We'll help you guys through this!" Brick and Butch then asked in usion, "You will!?" Blossom told them indigiently, "Of course! Even though we were enemies, I've always kinda thought of you guys as our friends. Brick gasped a lil' then gave her a gentle smile as he blushed. Butch and Boomer smirked at each other then slid up next to Brick creating a sandwich and said, "Hey Boomer..." "Hey Butch..." Then they said in usion, "Is it just me or is Brick blushing? I was thinking the same thing!" Brick blushed even more and pushed them away, "Shut up guys!" Just then Boomer remembered something, "Uhh...hey guys? What happens when Mojo comes home, this is our house and we're clearly not staying here...so...where do we stay?" The girls looked at each other then huddled up, while they were whispering the boys asked each other, "What are they talking about?" The girls turned back to the boys and announced with smiles plastered on their faces, "We know where you can stay!" Brick then asked warily, "Where...?" Blossom and Bubbles told them laughing, "You can stay with us!" The boys blushed as they thought it over...


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy guys, I just wanted to thank you for all the support on this story. From FF and DA, everyone is soo nice. This story is more popular than I thought it would be. And if you guys wanna see some pics and scenes from the story request and they'll be on Deviantart. just go to bcgags on deviantart check me out I'd really appreciate it. well enjoy the story! ^^**

Brick's POV  
Blossom and Bubbles started giggling and said, "You can stay with us!" I was completely shocked. I looked over at my brothers, they bore the same expression as me. I guess the the girls could tell we were unsure of what to say because Blossom tried to convince us, "We have plenty of room, because about a year ago we moved out of our old house away from our dad. Our new house is huge, and we do have 3 extra bedrooms, it'll take us some time to clean them out but only like a day or two." Bubbles then looked at us and added, "Plus we would be able to protect you from Mojo and also protect Boomer from his dad, if we were all under the same roof. Plus it kinda gets lonely in a big house with only the three of us." My brothers and I looked at each other with uncertainty. I thought it was kinda of a good idea. I mean, we had no where else to go...plus I could spend more time with Blossom! I just wish I knew what Butch and Boomer were thinking.  
Butch's POV  
I can't believe they just asked us to move in with them...YEAH! I can be with my girl all hours of the day now. I'm in! But...what about my brothers...as much as I love BC I'm not moving in without them. But, I knew Boomer would want to be with lil' blue girl. And by the look on Brick's face, he was thinking about leader girl, I've never seen Brick so...starstruck before. Then I looked over at Boomer, I could a couple diffrent emotions mixed in his facial expression. He looked scared, worried, relieved and kinda happy. Blossom really wanted us to move in. I think moving in would be great, but I kinda...wanted to share...a room with BC. I soon noticed a blush appearing across my face. I wish I knew what Brick and Boomer were thinking.  
Boomer's POV  
Wow...they really want to help us out. I guess I did kinda freak them out earlier. And Blossom's right if we were all under one roof it be easier to protect me. None of us said anything, I could tell we were each in a mental war with ourselves so I shakily spoke up, "Ummm..I-I think it's a-a good idea." Everyone looked at me then Brick and Butch said, "You took the words right out of our mouths." I smiled at them and they smiled back...I couldn't believe it. Maybe they cared more for me then they let on. I mean they always called me dimwit,dufus and idiot. And they don't know but I've heard them even say they couldn't believe I was their brother and to be honest that hurt the most. But maybe...just maybe they did care for me...I guess I'll never really know...


	13. Chapter 13

The boys smiled back at Boomer and said, "You took the words right out of our mouths." Brick took one last glance over at his brothers and said to Blossom, "Are you girls sure you want us to move in? I mean after all the trouble we've caused for you over the years. We're like your mortal enemies...and you're just inviting us to live with you." Blossom stepped forward putting her arms at the sides,trapping Brick in between her and the wall. She then moved her mouth closer to his and whispered, "Well...yeah. We want you...to come with us." Her breath lingered on his neck as she moved away turning to the other's shocked expressions. She asked with a blank stare, "What? What did I do?" Brick then stammered his face redder than his hat, "W-well...I-I think we have a decision to m-make boys...whaddya think? Should we move in with the girls?" Boomer was the first to speak up, "My vote is yes." Butch smiled and simply said, "Agreed." Brick sighed in relief and said, "I guess it's unanimous. Girls...our answer is yes we'll move in with you." All 3 girls laughed with enjoyment. The girls each helped the boys gather up some clothes and they all walked to the girls' house.  
It was a beautiful 3 story high house. The front of the house was in the shape of a half circle with window panes for the middle story. The front porch reached over the lower story and it also had a big pool in the back, it was a log cabin home type. They walked into the den and hanging on the wall was a 60 inch screen TV, and on the floor right in front of it was about 15 ft circumfrence circlized gicouzzi/pool and surrounding the pool half-circle was a black leather couch. The kitchen was big enough for both Boomer and Bubbles to cook, which made Boomer happy. In the basement there were three seperated room, on the far right was a lime green room with video games, pool, and darts. In the middle was a hot pink/magenta color and it had a lot of bookshelves filled with books and a couple of computers. And on the far left was a sky blue room that had a kareoke machine, easels, a band set and a gymnastic mat in the middle of the floor. The girls then took the boys up to the 3rd floor. BC and Butch stopped in front of a grassy green door and BC told him with a blush appearing slightly, "You'll have to stay with me in my room for a little bit till' we clean out the guest room for you." Butch replied with a sly smirk on his face, "Fine by me...take your time." BC and Butch walked in her room to get settled for the night. Bubbles turned to Boomer and said frantically, "And you'll be sharing with me...unless you don't want to! I-I mean i-it's fine by me! Anyway you want it and i-" But Boomer soon hushed her up and calmed her down then said, "I'd love to share a room with you...come on." He grabbed her hand swiftly and pulled her into their room as they settled down for the night. Brick blushed and asked, "Does that mean we're sharing a room...?" Blossom smirked seductively and pushed him into her room and on her bed. She sat on top of him, bended down and whispered, "Oh, we're sharing alright." Then without hesitation she leaned down and kissed him passionatly. Brick was surprised at her action but gave in to her anyway and kissed back. After they were done making out they settled down for the night.


End file.
